


Going Down Like Fireballs

by FlymetotheM00n12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance and Lotor are idiots, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Urban Fantasy, and a perv lmao, but it's more potions use, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlymetotheM00n12/pseuds/FlymetotheM00n12
Summary: Lotor just wanted to stay in.But when Lance drags him out to officially meet his friends, it all goes down hill.And it all started with him swinging.





	Going Down Like Fireballs

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Starrylia~ (I'm so sorry this is a mess. )  
> But I really enjoyed writing Bro! Lancelot  
> Shout out to Metta bear for helping me through this and beta-ing it. I love you!  
> Also thanks for VLD Halloween Exchange for hosting this!  
> Enjoy!

Lotor was not happy. That was an understatement. He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to be here. He was perfectly content with staying at the dorm, watching netflix, and maybe try have a hologram call with his Generals- he missed them dearly. But alas, his plans were ruined all thanks to his roommate. Surprise, surprise.

“Quit being a fucking grumpy prune,” Lance demanded, putting his hands on his hips. “I swear you can almost beat Keith at his own emo game. Fucking, Keith.”

Lotor glared at him. The nerve of this guy. 

“I’m so sorry that I’m not keen on being force against my will to something I don’t want to do,” Lotor emphasised. “Have I mentioned that I don’t want to do this?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re the one that wanted to experience ‘The Human Life’, dude. So don’t bitch at me for trying to help you.” 

It was Lotor’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“I can live without watching your friends making complete asses out of themselves.” Lance’s laugh startled Lotor- he doesn’t trust that laugh. Nor does he like the way Lance threw his arm around his shoulders.

“The experience isn’t just watching other people make complete idiots out of themselves- you have to join in on the fun too!” Lance said a little too enthusiastically. Lotor narrowed his eyes at him.

“You do realize that Galra tend to have a higher tolerance than humans, right? It was quite sad to see how little can affect them, you especially.” Lotor took a little more pride than he would admit watching the smug slip off his face. Lance put a distance between him in the booth, crossing his arms as he pouted. 

“It’s not my fucking fault that I’m a lightweight. You can blame my mamma for that,” Lance defended. He reached over to take a sip of his water with a squeezed slice of lemon stirred in. 

“Still.” Lotor had the balls to laugh. “Even the lightest weight Galra can out drink the strongest human.” 

For some odd reason, that perked Lance back up. Lotor gave up understanding Lance a long time ago. 

“And that’s why you are going to start ahead,” Lance cheered. He waved down the bartender. “Think of it as a pregame drinking. But in your case, you would need to drink a weekend worth of clubbing.” 

As the server approached the table, Lance put his arms on the table and leaned towards him. Smiling, sweet but flirtatious. Lotor didn’t blame him, even though the waiter looked old enough or close enough to be their dad. He was well built, with a long and angular face that was framed with facial hair, dark with gray hair highlighted gracefully. In Lotor’s opinion, he looked out of place and should be somewhere in Europe, modeling. 

“Can we get a shot of fireball for my friend here? Actually, can we make that twenty-one, please?” Lance asked politely, keeping his smile. The server’s eyes widened.

“Just for him? Are you trying to kill him?” He asked, eyebrows raised in suspicion. Despite his serious tone, his voice was smooth and deep. It was quite nice.

Lance and Lotor shared a glance.

“He can take it,” Lance answered.

“I can take it,” Lotor confirmed. The server looked at them both, narrowing his eyes a bit. Once he saw they were 100% serious, he walked away to get the shots. 

“By the way, you’re paying for those. Since you’re fucking loaded,” Lance added. 

“Of course. How did I not saw that coming,” Lotor scoffed.

“Hey, you’re fucking loaded, okay? Be thankful you don’t have to experience the true college life of being broke off your ass,” Lance shot back. That kept Lotor quiet, he was quiet grateful that still comfortable in his financial situation. Although he doesn’t go crazy like he saw a few college students, he still felt bad watching Lance scrape by week after week. He always kept quiet when he overhear conversations of students having mental breakdowns on costing of their classes or required materials or having to skip meals or finding a job on top of their assignments in favor of staying in school. 

It was a sad society to watch from the sidelines but meeting new people and being on your own was worth it. However, Lotor doubted the majority of students saw it that way. All of sudden, Lance snickered. Lotor side eyed him. 

“What?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing.” Lance shook his head, a smile still stretched on his lips. “I was just thinking if you had a share bank account with your parents and what their reaction would be on how much your bill would be at a bar.”

Lotor tilted his head and gave him a odd look. That was an absurd thought; his Earth bank account information could never reach Daibazaal... 

But the chance that it did, his father wouldn’t even bother to look over it. He had countless important matters of business to attend. With being the emperor and all, but of course Lance didn’t know that and Lotor was planning on keeping it that way. However, he guessed he could humor himself a bit on the thought of the great and mighty, Lord Zarkon, looking over a piece a paper with all the purchases Lotor made within the last month on Earth. He could even see him wearing a pair of glasses to help read the text. And the thought of him calling to Haggar and asking her if she knew why a restaurant cost $50 or so.

That imagine alone made Lotor crack a small smile. As the waiter came back with a large tray of the shots, he placed them on the table in front of Lotor. A ding came from Lance’s phone- a text notification. Lance turned to check it, his eyes going impossibly wide. 

“Fuck!” Lance muttered under breath, “Okay, they’re here. You gotta down these shots.”

Both the waiter and Lotor looked at the teen in disbelief.

“Ar-are you serious?” Lotor asked, still processing what he just said. However, Lance confirmed what he said by pushing all the shots in front of Lotor. 

“Dude, you gotta take these shots before they get here. Come on, you don’t want to cause suspicions!” Lance reasoned. Lotor half groaned and half growled at his roommate before he doing what he was told- throwing back the shots as quickly as possible. 

“Uh, sir. I don’t think that’s a really good idea,” the waiter warned. But neither of the young adults heard him as Lotor down the shots as quickly as possible. Soon he was grabbing the shots in both hands to down them quicker. 

“Yes! There you go! Double fist those shots! Double fist those fireballs!” Lance encouraged. In matter of time, all 21 shot glasses were empty and stacked on the tray. 

“Thank you, can you take these away, please?” Lance asked politely as he lifted the tray back to the server. The waiter glared at him for a bit before turning away but not before shooting a worried glance at Lotor. Who was pressing his hands into his stomach and squeezing his eyes as he felt himself try to digest the burning whisky. Of course the alcohol wasn’t affecting him but it doesn’t mean it wasn’t going to leave without any issues. 

“My stomach hates me,” Lotor complained. Lance leaned close to him.

“Are you feeling anything?” he asked, hopeful. On cue, the burning died, leaving his skin tingling. It wasn’t a buzz per say, but he never felt this before. He didn’t felt light headed or bubbly, just…. off. 

“Of course not,” he shot back, glaring at Lance. “This is why I don’t like going out with you. It leads nowhere but bad decisions, mistakes, and regret.” Lance frowned.

“Don’t worry, the night is young. You’ll get there at some point tonight,” he declared, ignoring that last part. Lotor groaned again. However he couldn’t do much as he saw the familiar group approach them. Lotor involuntarily stiffened. 

He never officially met them, just saw them here and there with Lance. There were good number of them, but he was never intimidated by them. In fact, they all looked gentle despite two of them having a bigger build and one having a permanent scold on his face. He just never bothered nor cared to take the time to meet them. But once Lance found his biggest secret, he made it his mission to properly introduce them and add him to his small group of friends. Lance’s eyes lit impossibly bright as he caught sight of his friends. He stood as tall as he could, being trapped between the seat and table causing him to be draped over the smooth surface. Almost knocking their waters over as he wave his arm dramatically. Even though they already them.

“Jesus christ, Lance. Calm down,” one of the two females said. She was the shortest out them all. Her short, shandy brown hair was split into low pigtails. Light brown freckles painted across her nose and cheek, round, thin-framed glasses covered almost the top half of her face. Her hazel green eyes shifted to Lotor. 

“Lotor, right?” she asked him. He nodded. She stuck out her hand. “I’m Pidge. Nice to properly meet you.” 

Although she spoke in a polite tone, there was barely any warmth to it- It just confirmed what Lotor already knew. Both parties weren’t too happy meeting the other.

Despite not being properly introduced to one another, the universe seemed to make it obvious that Lotor was not meant to get along this group. On many occasions, the Galra had found himself in situations that didn’t have the best outcome for the group in front of him. It wasn’t intentional! On the lighter end of spectrum, he accidently knocked into them, spilling their drinks and food onto themselves, or on rare occasions stacks of paper flying. And everytime, it would be when Lotor was in a rush and couldn’t spare a moment to help them, just a sympathetic ‘sorry’ over his shoulder as he rushed to his destination. 

On a more severe cases, Lotor had gotten into an argument with one of them and to no one’s surprise: It was the one who was glaring at him, throwing daggers with his eyes at him. Nevertheless Lotor offered a smile to the group. 

Lance was already scrambling out of the booth to stand next to his friends, he blended in so well them. 

“Guys, this is my roomate, Lotor. Lotor, these are my friends.” Lance smiled. “As you already know, this is Pidgey.” 

He draped his arm around her slim shoulder, before slipping past her to one trying to strangle him with his glares. 

“This grumpy asshat is Keith.” Propping his forearm onto his shoulders. 

“Shut up, Lance.” He bit, his voice matching angry expression. Lance seem unfazed as he moved onto the other girl in the group. Stunning, and tall. 

“This beautiful lady is Allura.” She laughs.

“Lance, your flattery will get you nowhere.” Lance shot her a wink but it didn’t have the usual flirtation Lotor witness from time and time before. The excited male moved on to his other friends, practically draping himself on the wider built male, he had soft and gentle edges to him.

“This is my good ole pal, Hunk. We’ve known each other since childhood.” Hunk offered him a kind smile, although it trembled with nerves. 

“Hey.” He spoke shly. 

“Hunk is a fantastic cook, you should make us something one day.” Lance suggested, Hunk knitted his eyebrows together. 

“Lance, what are you talking about? I cook for you guys everyday.” Hunk couldn’t stop himself before he realize what Lance was insinuating. The big guy didn’t met Lotor’s eyes after that in guilt as Lance moved to the last male. He was the tallest one with a strong built. He arms were crossed, closed off or trying to intimidate. Lotor couldn’t tel.

“And this is Shiro. He’s probably the only one that got his shit together.” Lance smiled wider, patting him on the back. Shiro rolled his eyes, a small smile crack his apparent stoic face.

“That’s not true, Lance and you know it.” His smooth voice having a hint of light to it. 

“So these are my friends.” The Cuban summarized, his eyes looked at Lotor, expecting. It then, he realize that he was waiting for him to say something. He jumped ready to say something, anything.

Until the tingling in his skin came back but in full force.

What the fuck?

Lotor doesn’t understand what was going on until it hit him. It was the feeling him changing.

Fuck. This isn’t good. 

Without any warning, Lotor grabbed his backpack and shot out of the booth, and into the bathroom. 

“Shit, SHIT, SHIT!” Lotor muttered harshly. He practically dumped his backpack on the ground. Various thumps and pings rang throughout the small, single bathroom as the various content fell out, hitting the polish tiled floor. 

He tried to keep his composure as he scrimmaged through the items but he could already see the color of his hands start fade into their natural tone- or was it just his mind playing with him?

No, nope. They were definitely turning their natural shade of purple. 

Where was that damn bottle? He shoved the bigger objects away until he spotted the familiar container where he kept his backup. Hell, he had backups upon backups. He had a whole system so this wouldn’t happened. Lotor was always on top of this, twelve steps ahead so nothing like this were ever happened.

Making quick of twisting the smooth top off, he put his palm out to catch the pills inside. 

Except nothing came out. 

“No. Fuck, NO.” Lotor aggressively shaked the bottle. If he shook the bottle hard enough, maybe a pill will magically fall out. It didn’t. He let out a growl before he chucked it across the room. It bounced of the wall before it rolled back to him. He swiftly got back up to his feet from on his knees. He caught his reflection in the corner of his eye. He turned and placed his hands on the counter, leaning forward a bit as he had no choice but watch the change. It was almost like one of those instruments designed for children Lotor discovered a while back, where they wind it up until they couldn’t no more and they release it, letting all the tension out. Except of unwinding the tension, it only grew.

The transformation he did everything in his power to prevent. The olive brown skin he had grown so used to, paled and lightened until it set to the familiar liac. His black hair faded to his pure white hair, starting from the root. The tips of his ears grew and pointed. The sclera of his eyes shifted from white to a pale yellow. Before Lotor knew it, he was back in his natural form, a Galra. Not the human he pretended to be.

Before he could dwell on his problem, a new one arose. There was a knock at the door. The prince’s entire body froze as it felt like a bucket of ice was dumped onto him.

Fuck. 

“Pssst. Lotor, it’s me.” A wave of relief passed through Lotor as he heard his roommate from the other side. 

“Are you alone?” Lotor asked.

“Yeah?” As fast as he could, he opened the door and yanked Lance into the bathroom. He made a surprised yelp as he stumbled before catching himself. As he turned to face Lotor, his eyes grew that impossibly wide size. 

“Holy shit,” Lance whispered. Lotor raised both hands.

“Lance…. Whatever you do, please don’t scream. It’s just going to cause more issues than what’s at hand,” Lotor gently warned.

“Holy shit,” Lance repeated, louder. His voice bounced off the wall, left it ringing in Lotor’s now sensitive ears. 

“Lance.” Lotor snapped. “Don’t be so fucking loud.” 

“Oh shit, sorry,” Lance genuine apologized. “It’s just…. This is my first time seeing you like.. You know,”

He trailed off, sheepishly. Lotor felt himself relax abit. He turned his head a little bit to look at himself in the mirror a bit. Yes, it has been awhile. 

In fact, this was the first time since being on Earth Lotor was in his natural form. He didn’t realize he missed it until it was staring back at him. Once he turned back to Lance, he has a curious look on his face.

“What?”

“From what your explanation of Galra, I imagined them to be more…. Furry.” Lance explained. “But you just look like a elf, but purple.”

Lotor couldn’t help but have a small smile. “That’s because I’m half Altean.” 

Lance blinked. “You’re a what, what now?” 

“My mother, Honvera was a brilliant woman from the planet Altea. It’s quite similar to your human race but surpasses it in many areas. They were diplomatic people with far advance technology and have extraordinary abilities.” Lotor explained, his smile growing fonder as he remember all the times he visited there. 

“They sound like Kryptonian.” Lance commented. Understanding that reference, Lotor nodded in consideration. 

“Indeed. That is where I inherited my camilien ability.” Lotor sighed, bringing himself back to the current situation and exhaustion with it. Lance’s eyes grew into that comical size.

“YOU CAN DO THAT?!” Lance shouted, Lotor flinched. He shot him a irritated look before sighing again. 

“Yes, but even if I was full Altean, I couldn’t keep up the appearance for the length I have been going. That is why a witch named Haggar had created serum pills to prolong the effect without much effort from me. For it’s incredibly exhausting on my end.” Lotor explained further vaguely waved his hand towards the pill bottle. The human looked like he had been slapped in the face. 

“A WITCH?? YOU KNOW A WITCH???” Lance continued to scream, Lotor losing more energy to deal with it. 

“Look, I’ll explain later but right now you need to help me get back to our dorm.” Lotor demanded, however it didn’t have the usual authority. That seem to snap Lance out of his amazement. 

“Woah, dude. Are you alright?” Lance putting his arms out when Lotor began to sway. The prince regained his balance the best he could.

“Yes, yes. Like I said it’s quite exhausting putting up with charade. You don’t feel it until you stop.” Lotor waved his hand, trying to brush it off. But Lance was already there, slipping underneath one of Lotor’s arm and putting his own around his waist. He didn’t realize his grew in size until he notice his hand was almost as big as Lance’s face. 

“Okay, I’ll try to get you out of here, buddy.” Lance reassured. “Now, you don’t have any plans in doing just that, do you?” 

Before any of them could start brainstorming. There was another knock at the door, making both males jump. They turned to the door. 

“Sorry, this is being occupied. Please come back a little later,” Lotor called out, politely as possible. Two knocks. The prince looked at the door in disbelief. 

“I said I was in here.” Patience already thinning, he couldn’t have this on top of the current situation. Another set of knocks. 

Lotor almost blew it but Lance was already there.

“DUDE, CAN’T I BLOW A GUY IN PEACE?” Lotor slowly turned his head to Lance. Lance met his gaze. 

“What?” He asked nonchalantly. 

“What is wrong with you?” Lotor practically wheezed out. He did have a reputation to hold and to whoever was outside the door now had that image ingrained in their mind. That was definitely something he wouldn’t like to add to the list of issues that seemed to be rapidly growing all thanks to Lance. Surprise, surprise. 

“What?” Lance asked, defensively. “It got them to stop knocking, didn’t it?”

It has been a while since the person outside knocked. Maybe they did went away. 

Until the door suddenly swung open, slamming into the wall. It caused Lotor to go into defense mode, whereas Lance screamed and jumped behind the Galra. Now inside the bathroom with them was- their waiter?

Lotor regained the little energy he had left, ready to fight his way through the problem before him.

Until, the waiter dropped to his knee with his fist place across his chest: What is only the gesture of any Galra who are in the presence of royalty. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Thace, member of the Blades of Marmora.” Relief flooded Lotor, it almost overwhelmed him.

“Of course. Please, rise.” Lotor ordered, throwing a softer edge to his words so it doesn’t raise suspicion to Lance. Who, looks even more lost than before.

“I’m sorry, can you explain to me what’s going on?” He asked his roommate. 

“Thace is also Galra.” That raised Lance’s eyebrows as he turned back to the worker. “The Blades of Marmora is a top secret service that- er- protects and defend other Galras in need.” Lotor finished quickly. He caught Thace quick eyebrow lift before he seemed to catch on. Lance, thankfully, didn’t notice. Of course he didn’t.

His mouth was formed into an ‘O’ as he looked back and forth from Thace and Lotor.

“Dude, that’s fucking awesome! It’s like you got your very own bodyguard or something!” Lance cheered, slapping his shoulder in encouragement. Thace narrowed his eyes at the action but didn’t say anything. 

“Or something,” Lotor repeated, “If he has a plan on helping or than joining us in the bathroom.”

That brought Thace back on track, he straighten up a little more. “Of course, sir. I brought with me some supplements that can help back into your cover for the time being. That amount of alcohol you intake wasn’t meant for any human form and in defense mechanism, reverse your camouflage.” 

Well, that explains it. 

With that he slipped his hand into his apron and took out a container, one similar with what Lotor uses expect smaller. He handed them over to the prince, Lotor graciously accepted the offer. 

“Thank you, Thace.” He bent down to pick something up from the pile of his possession before turning to Lance. “Lance, can you please pay the tab while I take these, it’ll take some time before the serum kicks in.” 

“Of course.” Lance answered, without no hesitation. Sometimes it astonished Lotor with how unbelievably loyal Lance is to his friends, and will do anything to help them in time in need. With that, he took his wallet and slipped out of the bathroom. Leaving Lotor alone with Thace- what he wanted. Thace waited until a few moments after the door close before he broke the silence.

“He doesn’t know.” He stated, Lotor stand up to his full height, taking one of the pills.

“Of course he doesn’t. It’s a precaution. What do I look like, an idiot?” He turned to face the mirror again, taking in his appearance one last time before he has to say goodbye to it yet again. 

“Of course not, my prince.” Lotor saw in his peripheral view Thace bowing his head again. 

“But just a precaution, Sir. Be careful of your surroundings, there are danger all around and not just from these awful humans.” Thace looked over at the back of his shoulder, like he can see through the door at the humans mingling about in the main area. 

“He means no harm.” Lotor stated, catching the tell tale signs of the shift. “And I can take care of myself.” 

He turned to Thace and the older Galra nodded his head. 

“Of course, Sir. But I also have direct orders to keep a close eye on you. Like I said- There are danger lurking around and it much bigger than your little ‘friend’.” 

The prince raised an eyebrow. What problems and issue is his father stirring up now?

“Very well than. I suppose I will be seeing a bit more often now. However, I don’t need you now. You can leave now.” Thace nodded, placing his fist against his chest again. 

“Yes, my prince. Vrepit Sa.” With that Thace slipped out.

And taking his place was his roommate. He eyes lit up when he looked at Lotor. 

“Hey, you looked back to normal- well, human.” He offered a smile for encouragement. Lotor glance at the mirror of confirmation, he definitely looked more human and acceptable to go back out in public. 

“Yes, it seems that I do.” Lotor said, exhaustion still lingering. 

“How do you feel?” Lance asked, worried etched across his face, he head tilted at bit as he watched Lotor. 

“Fine, fine. Just a little too much for a day.” Lotor admitted. Lance nodded, agreeing. 

“I told my friends the truth.” Lotor’s eyes lit with fire as he whipped them to Lance. His roommate jumped and raised both hands.

“About the fireballs! About the fireballs!” He corrected himself, the heat died down in Lotor’s eyes a little bit. 

“Do they think you’re an idiot?” Lance snorted.

“I’m sure they already think that but now they think you’re the idiot for doing it.” Lotor had to give them that, he was pretty foolish for going along with it. “But they also kind of respect that?”

That confused the Galra. “Care to elaborate?” 

His roommate shrugged. “I kinda told them that it was your own punishment for being a total dick to them. It’s a do-over, a start to a beautiful friendship.” Lance smiled, proud of himself. 

“Also taking 21 shots of fireball without actually dying kinda puts fear in them, ya know?” Lotor snorted, if that’s how it takes to fear him than they don’t even know half of it. 

“Very well than. I suppose we can try and do another bonding gathering some other time. But for now, I just want to return to the dorm.” Lotor told him.

“Yeah, you’ve been through alot tonight.” Lance considered.

“No thanks to you.” Lotor deadpanned. Lance was taken aback, offended.

“Excuse me? Tonight was a good night! It was more interesting than fucking staying at the dorm to fap off…. Well.” Lotor was already holding his hand up.

“Don’t get started with this bullshit again.” Walking past Lance and out of the bathroom, he heard his whine behind him.

“Just tell me what your dick looks like and we can leave this alone.” 

“No,” 

“Come on, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours. Please?”

“NO.” Lance groaned again and Lotor rolled his eyes. The bullshit he goes through on a daily just to be on this planet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistake, let me know please!  
> Also Happy Halloween! :)


End file.
